Carmilla: The Dark One's (CreampuffCarmilla - Web series- Fanfiction)
by iamnobird94
Summary: Dual POV, 1st Person narratives (Laura and Carmilla). Short series - posted with in chapter form. Carmilla has found herself in a sticky situation, trapped in a strange place, she longs to know if Laura is OK. When a strange man takes Laura from Silas Uni to an even stranger place - we are introduced to a new/old evil Named 'Madam Darcy' from Carmilla's dark past...


Carmilla: The Dark One's

(A Fanfic by iamnobird94)

Hi Creampuffs! I am very new to this fan-fiction writing and I am doing this while studying at university (in my final year) so I will post other chapters soon! This one is a dual POV (You get both Laura and Carmilla's) It's not going to be extremely long - so do be patient with me as I find my way! I also have a creative WordPress blog (same name as my FanFiction user). All characters belong to their respective owners, all content is my own imagination using the charcters and world created by the YouTube WebSeries, supported by UbyCotex and created by Jordan Hall and Ellen Simpson (check it out if you haven't already) and the short novel by Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu.

Chapter 1: And so it begins…again

~ Carmilla ~

Dear Diary,

As it happened, my roommate was mildly tolerable - at best. She exuded an excited chipmunk vibe, and had sworn hatred on me the moment I had stepped foot in the damned room. Her hair always smelt like coconuts and honey and her skin was a soft pale colour, when she'd go off on her 'Oh poor me! I hate my new roommate' complain of the day – of which there were many – I'd see her veins and picture tasting her blood. Shutting her up once and for all. I remember this day in particular she and her merry friends decided to trap me, using what few pesky, developing feelings I'd had for the annoying shrill of a girl that was my roommate. Mother would have been furious. The ropes burned into my skin, more of an annoyance than anything really, and soon thereafter their starvation game was lost. You just can't starve a vampire, not for too long, and especially not if you have feelings for said vampire (of which at that point I was sure dear, innocent Laura had). As she discovered from the holes I left in her neck – my patience with her stupidity had reached a point of no return.

I also remember saving all their arses not long after from that creature - god awful, stinking thing. Laura was brave, and my god I was a fool…I was a fool who risked everything to, well I wasn't sure what it was for. To impress her? To show her that a sarcastic, dark vampire like myself could actually care deeply for another living creature - other than her sadistic sister and controlling, corrupt vampiric mother, the latter I had lost any semblance of respect and care a long time ago. And I remember my reward when I was 'rescued' by her merry friends, and shoved in her bed – I wasn't conscious but I could smell the coconut and honey, and it tugged at my old, hard heart. I wanted nothing more than to hold her. Kiss her.

When I finally shut her up – I pressed my lips to hers, tasting her gave my stomach such flutters I thought I'd float away. And I gripped onto her with every fibre of my being… and continued to do so through all her ridiculous charades of bravery, self-torture and even when she broke my heart and betrayed me. I held onto her. Whether she knew it or not.

And now I find myself alone and trapped once more. They have given me this damn book to 'document' my life. I don't know who they are or how the hell they trapped me. What I do know is, I will get out of this hellhole. All four walls of this dark, dank, lonely place. But all I could think about- all I could smell, feel and remember – were memories of her.

They brought me two meals a day – because apparently over feeding can lead to 'complications'. They knock me out with some kind of gas, and I wake up with no memory of who they are or what they had done. And my first thoughts are always about Laura. The last thing I remember being outside were with her – she'd taken us to some library – she was a complete nerd over it all, in typical Hollis fashion, picking books up and completely freaking out about it. It was adorable. Though I'd scoffed and moaned about needing blood – I'd give anything to see her. I hoped she was safe, so help these people if they had her. I couldn't imagine Laura in one of these 'rooms' if you could call a small cot, a toilet, and a tiny window with bars over it a room?

I do know one thing. I will kill these people for this, and then I'll find her. I just hope she was safe and not doing something entirely stupid.

~ Laura ~

"Good Evening gentle viewers, I see some of you have noticed the absence of my roommate and girlfriend?" I gently look over at Carmilla's empty bed, picturing her sat there, reading a book and scoffing at my 'dumb project'. She'd been gone for almost a week, with no note, no calls, or messages, and none of her 'friends' had seen or heard from her. I mean I know she has a tendency to wonder she is after all a vampire, but this was excessive - even for her. I'd usually get at least a text – provided my ancient phone received it. Which is what Perry had suggested when I'd brought it up – frequently, actually – 'Oh Laura, I am sure she is just of causing misery and destruction somewhere – nothing to worry about. Your phone probably will get a message soon!' I can't help but feel so…helpless. I'd inquired with the University only to be told that Carmilla would return when the holiday was over and there really wasn't anything anyone could do. But this was too familiar a response. Not to mention the invasive card I'd received from someone:

If you have kissed a vampire – or consider yourself someone who would do so – please tick here.

If you consider yourself to have been intimate with a supernatural creature – or otherwise, interested in being so – please tick here.

If you don't know what this card is all about – and really was this some awful prank? – tick here.

We will collect the card soon, - and we encourage your co-operation and honesty in this inquiry -

Best,

SRFPU (Silas Research Facility and Protection Unit)

"The thing is gentle viewers, I think Carmilla might be in trouble. And before you suggest – which I am sure some of you will – she is in more trouble than usual." I sigh and move the hair from my face, frowning into the camera and glaring briefly at the card. "This really _invasive_ 'survey' came for me yesterday" I read the card out growing more and more exasperated with the end of each sentence. "I mean, really? _'we encourage your co-operation and honesty in this inquiry'_. Sometimes I miss the antics of the Dean" I sigh and slap the card to the desk, taking a long sip of my mug. "at least I'd had Carmilla here with me – granted she was rather…difficult and grouchy. But she was my difficult and my grouchy" I furrow my brows "I mean whoever this S.R.F.P.U are – I am betting they have something to do with Carmilla's sudden disappearance. And if my friends won't help. And the university won't acknowledge another student is missing, despite the dire situation we found ourselves in last year. Then – I'll just have to do it myself" I slam my hand down on the desk and watch as the pencils fall to the floor, I pick them up and tick the boxes that were relevant. "There" I wave the card at the camera. "If there is one thing I am good at it is solving mysteries and finding people! So, bring it on…whatever, or whoever has Carmilla you'd better…" the door slammed open and a man in a suit stood ridged and behind him stood Perry, shaken and whimpering.

"Laura Hollis?" I nod, staring at my friend, searching behind her for any signs of Carm.

"Yeah, c-can I help?" he strode over to me and placed a hand on my arm.

"You have to come with me now." I attempt to yank my arm away and yet it is as though I am pulling at concrete. _What in the name of Silas University?_

"I'm with the SRFPU. You have to come with me." And that was that apparently…I was being escorted out of the room, Perry simply shrugging and mouthing 'I'll get help', but it was her almost smirk that had me confused and scared. This man was so strong that depite the few defence classes Carmilla had made me take – I felt like a mouse in a trap. Unable to move, or deny his wishes. It was utterly terrifying.

"Can you tell me where we are going?" his cold blue eyes bore into mine, making me squirm and yet, I stood as upright as I could, despite being almost thrown into a dark black car.

"A Silas issued facility not far…you're particular… skills are needed" I didn't like the way he paused and cocked his head at the word _skills._ I have skills. Albeit I was still figuring them out – and really who knows what they're good at now?

~ Carmilla ~

Dear Diary,

I still don't know how many days have passed. Could be four, could be weeks. Who really gives a rats ass? All I do know is, they're definitely prodding me. I was asked a few questions yesterday – or was it the day before – damn pen keeps running out!

A tall man with silver hair, a matching beard and deep greying blue eyes, wearing a plain black suit. They'd somehow cuffed me, with something on them that made me weaker. He'd sat comfortably down in a wooden chair, and they'd plonked me down with them. I wasn't too happy being manhandled, as the guard with the nice shiner on his right eye discovered.

"Miss, Karenstien" he greeted, smiling.

"Who in the hell are you? Where in the hell am I?" I glared at him, most people squirmed. But this guy? He simply continued a wide smile.

"A pleasure to meet you, too" he grinned wider, his whole face lit up, or perhaps that was the flickering fluorescent light hovering above us.

"I wish I could say the same" I murmured.

"I am here to ask you some questions regarding Madam Darcy" I froze, my eyes stared into his face, I felt every inch of my body turn cold.

"Who is that?" I shakely asked.

"Don't play coy – you know very well who she was – and is" I tugged at the chains, sending pain up through my arm.

"She's dead" I sated coldly. "I know she's dead, because I killed her" this time he chuckled.

"That's what she lead you to believe, Carmilla. May I call you Carmilla?" I opened my mouth to counter but he continued "Or Carm? That's what Miss…" he ruffled some papers and cleared his throat loudly, returning with his wide grin as he said "Hollis is it? That's what she seemed to call you in those little videos" I completely tensed.

"What do you want with her? She doesn't even know Darcy! And if that woman is really alive you want to pray to your gods she doesn't know who you are and that you're after her" I snapped.

"I assure you Miss Karenstien, Darcy is alive and well" he smiled. "And don't worry, Miss Hollis is safe and doesn't know anything…for now" I stood abruptly, tugging hard on the cuffs, and grabbed his suit jacket so fast he barely had time to register what I'd done.

"You leave her. Or I'll feed you your own liver" he smiled and I wanted to punch him right there, and would have, had I not been removed by another guard.

As I was being removed he'd called over his shoulder "Don't worry Carmilla, we will continue this soon". And that's when I smelt coconut and Honey so strongly, I almost passed out.

"Laura?" and then everything was black.


End file.
